Life of a Shadowhunter
by Kristin.the.shadowhunter
Summary: Sarah, Adam and several OC and canon characters are involved in the life of a shadowhunter, named Kristin. These characters live at the Chicago institute and fighting demons is their life. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

I looked around my senses alert. One last demon was approaching. I whirled. My seraph blade slashed the monster's leg and made a deep gash in its ugly purple skin. The demon was enraged. It came at me bloodthirsty and ready to kill. I stabbed it in the chest just as the poisonous ichor splashed my arm.

"You okay?" I called over to my parabatai Sarah

"I'm fine." She replied. I turned around and looked at her for the first time since the battle began.

"Ohhh!" I gasped. He red hair matted and her shadowhunting gear ripped.

"You are NOT okay!"

Then I woke up, drenched in cold sweat laying on my thick four-poster bed in the institute. I was still me: pin straight brown hair, dark chocolate eyes, and short. I was still Kristin. I nearly jumped out of my skin when I heard a voice coming from the end of my bed.

"Ummm... You were mumbling about demons again" Adam said.

"Ummm... You're sitting on the edge of my bed again" I said in a mocking tone.

"I just missed you!" He replied sweetly. He always knew the right thing to say. His brownish-blonde hair was falling into his face and covering his hazel eyes.

"So I was thinking we could train together today?" He said.

"Ok, but I'm hungry!" I said, listening to my stomach more than the rest of me.

"Go away so I can change." I said starting to get up.

"Alright, see you at breakfast!" He called as he shut the door.

I quickly threw on some training clothes-a black tank top and some sweat pants- and headed out the door toward the kitchen. One of the best parts of being at the Chicago institute is the food. The head of the institute, Rose Starkweather, kept the kitchen well stocked. I ate breakfast and talked with Rose and Sarah before heading back upstairs to the training room to meet with Adam.

"Ready to train?" He asked sounding very curious.

"Of corse!" I said as he threw me a knife. We practiced throwing knives at various targets, and it actually turned out to be kind of fun! After a while we started to practice flips and jumps using some special cables hanging from the arched ceiling. Adam wouldn't take his eyes off me when I was practicing.

When we were all done and leaving the practice room, he stopped me in the hallway.

"What's up?" I said, knowing he probably had something to say.

"I just wanted to give you this," he said and gave me a kiss.

"I.. uhhhh... Thanks!" I said, recovering from the shock. I kissed his cheek and headed back toward my room to change.

**A/N: I'm new, this is my first fan-fic so please give me some reviews. All characters are OCs, but I think I'll be adding in some canon characters too. Follow and favorite! There will be more updates soon**.


	2. Chapter 2

As soon as he was out of sight I bolted to my room. Just as I got to the door, I tripped over the cat, church. He was sent to us from the New York institute for a few weeks just to see how he adjusted to different places. The Chicago institute seemed like a good place to start especially since Rose starkweather was Hodge starkweather's sister. Hodge used to be the tutor at the New York institute, till he betrayed his friends to valentine, and was killed. I also happened to be good friends with Clary and Isabelle. After I tripped over Church, he gave a long, loud yowl. I tried to pet him as if to say "I'm sorry," but as soon as I laid a hand on him he bolted away. I pulled myself off the ground and made for the door once again. Finally, I pushed through the door to find it as messy as it was when I left. I slipped out of my training clothes and was about to change into some jeans when I heard Sarah's voice from downstairs.

"There are some demons causing trouble at some old car shop, get your gear on!" She called to all of us upstairs.

I quickly grabbed my gear, and was ready in five minutes. I collected my hair and pulled it back into a tight, high ponytail. Then I slipped on my boots and headed downstairs to greet the others. It turned out everyone was coming-me, Sarah, Adam, and Emma (a short girl with black curly hair and lots of energy.) These days I can't help but feel a little bad for Adam, he's currently the only boy at the institute. We used to have another boy named Logan, but he moved to Idris. I realized I was staring at Adam. He blushed.

"Sorry, I was deep in thought." I said.

"It's okay." He said reassuringly.

"Lets go fight some demons!" I chirped as we all made our way out of the institute, and over to one of it's expensive-looking cars.

I took the wheel while everyone else discussed battle plans. When we got there I realized why it was referred to as "the old car shop." The front of the building was covered in faded letters, and the paint was slowly chipping off the old building. We approached the door-I took the lead this time-and a large snake-like creature emerged from the broken door way. I whipped out my seraph blade and slashed it's head off. Somehow the body kept advancing. I spun and leaped over the headless body, my seraph blade glowing as I dragged it through the demon's heart. The body collapsed and disappeared.

"Lets keep moving" I said as I ducked through the now open doorway.

We spread out and searched the building. It didn't take long to find more snake demons. Sarah and I were fighting side by side, our seraph blades shining in the gloom of the shop. I heard a loud sound behind us, and whirled. Two more demons were advancing. My adrenaline kicked in, and I knew what I had to do. This battle would not end up like my dream.


End file.
